Cats of the Cosmos
Cats of the Cosmos is the third saga in The Battle Cats and is unlocked after the player has completed Chapter 1 of Into the Future. Like the previous sagas, it contains 3 Chapters, each with 48 stages. Cats of the Cosmos features many of the enemies introduced in Into the Future, as well as some new enemies and Stories of Legend enemies. The main gimmick of this saga is the introduction of "Starred" Alien Enemies, which are unaffected by the anti-Alien crystal Treasures from Into the Future. Starred Aliens have a 1600% strength magnification by default, which can only be reduced by collecting the Treasures in Cats of the Cosmos. Chapter 1 was added in version 6.5, Chapter 2 was added in 7.2 and Chapter 3 was released in version 8.3. No Treasure Festivals are officially scheduled on the weekly event chart yet, and may only appear during special events. New Features Elite "Starred" Aliens This saga introduces a variant of the Aliens that can be identified by a yellow star badge on a part of their bodies. Even though they are categorized as Aliens, the Crystal Treasures collected in Into the Future don't affect them. They initially have a 1600% strength magnification. Collecting all Superior anti-Starred Alien Treasures in a CotC chapter will reduce their stats by 500% (1600% - 1100% - 600% - 100%). Starred Aliens introduced in CotC - Chapter 1: *Shibalien Elite (Alien) *Star Peng (Alien) *General GreGory (Alien) *Le'Solar (Alien) *Project A (Alien) *Corporal Weyland (Alien) *Spacefish Jones (Alien/Floating) Starred Aliens introduced in CotC - Chapter 2: *UltraBaaBaa (Alien) *Kid Tappa (Alien) *Ribbo (Alien) Starred Aliens Introduced in CotC - Chapter 3: * Mesocosmocyclone (Alien) * Gardeneel Bros. (Alien) * Axoloty (Alien) * Filibuster Obstructa (Alien/Floating) Treasure This saga expands the series of "elemental" fruits that increase the effect of certain abilities against a particular type of enemy. Titanium Fruit (Metal), Antimatter Fruit (Zombie) and Enigma Fruit (Alien) are available to collect here as well as Treasure to increase XP earned, max energy and five sets of Treasure for weakening the Starred Aliens. The last treasure on the list is needed to weaken the final boss of the chapter. Abilities : For the full article, see Special Abilities. This saga introduces the Warp, Warp Blocker, Barrier and Barrier Breaker abilities. Enemies with the Warp ability have a chance to bring one or a group of Cats they hit backward or forward a specific distance after an amount of time; Cats with the Warp Blocker ability will ignore this effect; Enemies with the Barrier ability are able to ignore any damage that is weaker than the limit of their barrier. Each enemy has a barrier with different limit and it is not affected by strength magnification, Massive Damage effects do not work on the barrier as it requires raw damage to break, the player only needs one hit strong enough to break it. After breaking the barrier, the enemy is vulnerable to all attacks; Cats with the Barrier Breaker ability have either a percentage chance or are guaranteed to break barriers, without having to deal higher damage than the Barrier limit. Restrictions This saga introduces new restrictions. Every 3 stages has different restrictions, with a few exceptions. The restrictions are as listed: *Normal, Rare, Super Rare, Uber Rare Cats only *Cats with ≥300¢ deployment cost *MAX number of 20 Cats *Only deploy Cats in the first row *Normal, Special, Uber Rare cats only *Cats with ≤4000¢ deployment cost *Special, Rare, Super Rare Cats only *Cats with ≤1200¢ deployment cost *MAX number of 15 Cats *Special Cats only *Cats with ≥1200¢ deployment cost *MAX number of 10 Cats *Special, Rare, Uber Rare cats only Stages *Like all other main chapters, there are 48 stages, with 48 Treasures to obtain. The 48 different stages are named after real stars, nebulae, planets, a black hole and some fictional planets. *Most stages have special requirements, such as no Special Cats, or only cats with a price over 300. *Note: This space chapter is not the same as the one in The Battle Cats POP!. Chapter 1 - Beyond the Exosphere *Boss of this chapter is The Cat God, with non-stop waves of Starred Alien peons. *Players unlock a 70% discount on all of The Cat God's miracles upon completion. *Completing this Chapter is also required to play The Wormhole Opens. Chapter 2 - The Passion of Catgod *Old Starred Aliens not introduced in this chapter have a strength magnification of 131% - 300%. *Boss of this chapter is Cat God (Cool Dude), with stronger waves of Starred Alien peons. *Players unlock Cat God the Great upon completion. Chapter 3 - Even Stars Burn Out *Old Starred Aliens not introduced in this chapter have a strength magnification of 150% - 2500%. *New Starred Aliens introduced in this chapter have a strength magnification of 100% - 900%. *Boss of this chapter is Final Boss Giga-God (Cool Dude), with even stronger waves of Starred Aliens. *Players receive 150 Cat Food along with a Platinum Ticket upon completion. *After completing this chapter, there will be a bonus stage where Filibuster Obstructa will appear. He has 2,000,000 total health and does 1,000,000 damage per hit, with an LD range of 300~4300! Luckily, he has 200 knockbacks and an extremely slow attack animation of 40s, so killing the enemies while he's charging should be peaches and cream due to him knocking back every 10k damage. Once the stage is completed, the player will unlock Filibuster Cat X. 'Cats of the Cosmos Stages and Treasures' Trivia *Many of the enemy bases and Treasure names are pop culture references. *Most of the stage names and individual Treasure names are reused from Interstellar Invasion, which is Chapter 3 of The Battle Cats POP!. *Most anti-Starred Alien Treasures were named with a format "natural satellites, gemstone", e.g. "Phoebe Beryl" is named after Phoebe, a moon of Saturn and Beryl, a gemstone that has a golden colored variant. The sole exception is "Stellar Garnet" in which Stellar means "star". The only thing that it is related to moons is that moons can be find by stellar occultation (solar eclipse). Category:Main Category:Game Features Category:Main Chapters Levels